


I'll Be Holding Onto You

by spaceboinate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, And no not Ray and Michael from AH, Angst, Anorexia Mention, Anxiety, Blurryface, Brendon is a really good friend to Tyler, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, High School, Inner Homophobia, Insecurities, Its mainly Joshler lets be honest, Josh and Hayley are besties, M/M, Many mentions of Ray and Michael, Short Chapters, Suicide Attempt, Tyler and Jenna are super close friends, Tyler and Patrick are besties, because I love her, ok I'm done, self-harm mention, there is a group chat part in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph was weird, and he always attracted the weirdest people - but that meant that at least his life was never normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'ed by my lovely friend Lexi, who will also be doing art for some of my future stories so be sure to keep updated :D 
> 
> Honestly this story will be shit but eh I'm trying. Pretty much the whole story will centre around Joshler, with other pairings having chapters to themselves. There are some dark themes in here (it's Tyler Joseph people, ofc there are dark themes) as well as some dark mentions from other characters along the way. I'll tag the chapters though!

The first day of each semester was the hardest in Josh’s opinion. It was difficult to get back into school habits, especially since everyone seemed ready to kill each other just after one week. Although, Josh supposed that was the norm, he was just happy that he had his friends.

  
But man, did he hate Mondays.   
  
He managed to stumble into the school early Monday morning, a coffee warming his hands and his hair sticking up at ungodly angles. He noted dimly that he would have to dye it again soon, but that was quickly forgotten as he found Hayley's mop of blonde hair and Brendon's skinny frame. They were hanging around by his locker, no doubt waiting for him. So, he made his way over.   
  
"Morning!" Hayley called as he reached them, smiling tiredly.  
  
Brendon turned to look at Josh, who was currently still half asleep. "Dun, my man. So glad you're here. Pete's being an ass and isn't going to show up, and Dallon's bailed on us for the day." he said, leaning an arm over Josh’s shoulder.  
  
"Dallon's bailing? What are you talking about?" he asked, suddenly awake.   
  
"He's going to be busy for the day, is what I mean. Apparently there's a new kid, and Dallon's in charge of showing 'em around," Brendon explained, pouting in annoyance. Josh barely noticed though, his mind running over Brendon's words.   
  
"New kid?" Josh asked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, moved here from Ohio apparently. I heard that it's a 'he', and that he's a basketball star from his previous highschool. Though, that came from Michael and he does tend to throw around rumours."  
  
"Apparently he's that friend that Jenna mentioned," Hayley piped in, making both boys glance over to her. "Remember how Jenna knew a really good basketball player from elementary school? The one that she always brought up in conversation? Her 'best friend?' That's him. Well, that's what I heard and he's gonna be in our music class, Josh."   
  
Josh hummed in thought, before shaking his head. "Enough about that. Hales, we need to do a redye. This time I'm thinking red." Josh said, changing the subject.  
  
Haley grinned at the words, "Sounds super! We can do it tomorrow if you're free. I'll do mine red then, I've always wanted to be a fiery red!"   
  
The two grinned at each other, and Brendon cleared his throat. "I'm invited too, I'm gonna be alone tomorrow as well," he huffed in annoyance, causing the other two to laugh. 

* * *

 

"Wonder what he looks like. If he's a great basketball player, he's gotta be tall right? Or is that just a stereotype?" Melanie babbled. She was girl who wore all pastel and was as petite as a twelve year old. She stayed close to Josh in their first lesson back at school and in  a way still chooses to. She slid down the wall in order to sit next to Josh. She didn't seem to have many friends, but she was nice enough and would usually make sure to keep him on task.   
  
She was also an incredible singer.  
  
"Most basketball players are considered tall, yeah. I think everyone's expecting him to be some hotshot," Josh hummed, paying a little attention to the conversation.   
  
Melanie huffed, resting her head on her small hands. "Well, he should be here soon, class is starting yeah? I think he'll be worth knowing no matter what. I mean, I thought the same about you when I first saw you. And I was right!"   
  
Josh blinked, looking over at her, before giving a side grin. "I'm worth it? That makes me feel better," he said, making the girl smile brightly at him, the small gap in her teeth more prominent. However, before she could respond the room went silent and more than one person walked in. The teacher, followed by a boy with his head down, walked in and stood at the front.  
  
"This is the new student that I'm sure the school was buzzing about. His name is Tyler Joseph," the teacher explained, stepping to the side so that Tyler faced the class. He looked up, and Josh's breath hitched. The kid looked scared, and Josh suspected that he wasn't used to having to introduce himself to so many people at once.   
  
"Uh, I'm Tyler. I guess I'm here because my dad had gotten a transition in his job," Tyler said, his voice a slight higher pitch than Josh suspected. He heard Melanie whisper 'he's cute' beside him, but kept his mind focused on the nervous boy at the front of the class.   
  
The teacher pointed to a chair and gestured for Tyler to take a spot. The chair ended up being next to Brendon, a seat free in front of Josh. He wasn't complaining. Tyler slouched slightly so Josh had a good view regardless. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Melanie passing a note sneakily to him. He took it, scanning over the words before rolling his eyes and turning back to the teacher.   
  
_'You should get to know him, he seems your type.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon gives tyler a tour - josh talks about his interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this is my first time writing brendon so im sorry if he's ooc?? also im sorry this took so long to get up, me and my friend have been really busy with school
> 
> as always - betaed by my lovely friend lexi

The day was uneventful. Tyler was whisked away by Brendon once class finished, and all Josh could do was nothing but watch (and pray for him). He just wished it wasn’t Brendon who got to him first - the guy could be a bit overbearing.

So he instead walked with Hayley down to the cafeteria and was soon joined by Dallon who seemed just as worried as Josh felt.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Brendon will for sure be careful since the kid is new,” Dallon said, but Josh just sighed and shrugged.

“There isn’t really much we can do, once Brendon has something in his head he’ll see it through no matter what. Kinda realised that by now.”

Hayley pursed her lips, but kept silent until they found their table at the back of the room. Setting her stuff down, she turned to look at both boys as they sat down across from her. They made small talk until Melanie and Ashley joined the table, Ryan trailing behind.

It wasn’t until halfway through lunch that Josh spotted Brendon and Tyler walking in. The former’s arm tossed around Tyler’s shoulders but he didn’t look uncomfortable, at least not visibly.

“Josh?” Josh heard Melanie call and he turned back around to face her.

“Yeah?” he asked, blinking in surprise. Around them, everyone seemed to be engaged in conversation, probably about the party that was being thrown next Friday. But Melanie’s eyes were watching him, searching.

She smiled suddenly, her eyes brightening. “You spotted him again didn’t you? You seem a bit interested in him, Josh.”

“He’s new; of course I’m going to be interested in the new kid.”

“Yes but not usually _this_ interested.”

This made Josh pause, and he frowned before letting out a sigh. “I want to be his friend Mel, he seems kinda cool,” he said. It wasn’t a complete lie - he did want to make friends with Tyler. “He’s already become the talk of the school anyway, I’m not the only one interested in him.”

“True, but it’s different with you Josh. I can tell,” she hummed, her smile dimming down to a much more thoughtful one.

“What’s this about? Tyler?” Hayley’s voice cut in and Josh turned to find her looking at him, a mischievous grin on her face. She had stopped gossiping to Ashley and had instead turned her attention to the conversation being shared between Josh and Melanie.

Josh flushed slightly, not used to this much attention on him for so long. He opened his mouth to reply, but Melanie bet him to it.

“Joshua is interested in the new kid, but more interested than he likes to think,” she said with a giggle, tilting her head slightly. “As in: ‘heart eyes’, but he is kinda cute so I don’t really blame him.”

Hayley hummed, nodding in agreement. “Tyler does seem cute actually, you have good taste Josh,” she said, feigning seriousness and laughing when she saw how red his face had gotten.

He looked down, his cheeks flaming. He wasn’t interested in the new guy like that, which Hayley knew but she couldn’t resist the urge. Sometimes, Josh regretted letting her get that close that she knows what makes him tick.

But he knew that had she not been there, he might not be here today.

“-sh? Josh? Yo, earth to Dun?” Hayley called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked, finding both Hayley and Mel looking at him. Melanie looked worried while Hayley had a knowing look on her face. She _knew._

“… We should start heading to class, lunch is almost over,” he said, gathering up his things and standing to put his tray away.

* * *

 

When Tyler walked into school that morning, he expected people to leave him be and not want much to do with him, especially because of how he dressed. What he didn’t expect, was the boy who he sits next to, to grab his hand and pull him out of the classroom at lunchtime.

Brendon, Tyler soon found out, was a cheerful individual who fully intended on becoming his friend. Tyler found that he didn’t mind as much as he should and as Brendon led him to the cafeteria, the small boy had soon started laughing and talking.

He was talkative, funny and loud; all the things that Tyler wasn’t. It made being around someone like him more enjoyable way to spend time. Brendon showed Tyler around places that Dallon didn’t cover (Brendon made sure to make a point of how much _better_ he is than Dallon at giving tours, Tyler disagreed but didn’t say anything) before making his way to the cafeteria for food.

“So... how did you enjoy your first ever BrenTour?” Brendon grinned, slinging an arm around Tyler’s shoulders, making the smaller one flinch slightly before relaxing.

Tyler gave a small smile, looking up at the other. “Interesting, I guess? I didn’t dislike it,” he said politely, telling the truth. He did in fact enjoy himself somewhat, Brendon’s happiness was contagious and he found himself relaxing more and more in the other boy’s presence.

“Great! Because I’m the best at giving tours! Dallon’s so boring, its better that I give them,” he said, puffing out his chest proudly, making Tyler laugh a little at his antics.

“I’ll agree only because I’m hungry,” he hummed, following the other into the cafeteria. Brendon found a place in line, with Tyler following, only for someone to catch his eye. In the back of the room surrounded by a table full of people, sat the boy with red hair who sits behind Tyler in music.

He must’ve stared for too long because he snapped out of it when Brendon whispered in his ear “That’s Josh Dun, in case you’re wondering.”

“J-Josh Dun?” Tyler stuttered, his heart racing from the slight scare. He cursed his stutter, knowing how stupid it must make him look. “He’s in our music class, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, right behind you. He’s a friend of mine too, I should introduce you two sometime,” Brendon hummed, stepping forward and getting his food. “You two would be pretty cool, you both seem to like similar things and act similar.”

“I honestly don’t think he’d like me,” Tyler huffed, puffing out his cheeks as he got his food. “He seems like a popular kinda guy, what with the really cool piercings and hair.”

Brendon grinned, leading the way to the table where Josh was sat (amongst the crowd of students around him).

“He’s literally the dorkiest kid you’ll ever meet, he’d love to speak to you,” he said, before stopping at the table and clearing his throat – Tyler standing behind him.

“Everyone, meet Tyler Joseph!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IM ALIVE HELLO
> 
> so this, as well as many of my other stories, are finally getting updates. i created a schedule and i will try to stick by it (unless something comes up which i will notify you of first!) 
> 
> this one will be updated every friday, so keep an eye out for that
> 
> anyways, on to the story!

When the whole table stared at him, Tyler stilled. He wasn't used to a lot of attention (just barely ignoring the stares he had been getting from the other students since arriving) and he certainly didn't like how much they were looking at him like he was the ugly duckling of the group. He gulped, managing a small wave and hoping his hand wasn't shaking as much as he thought it was. 

 

One of the girls, the one with hair matching to Josh's, seemed to notice and she smiled. "Hi Tyler! I'm Hayley, sorry if Brendon just pushed you into this, he's not very subtle." 

 

"Hey!" Brendon protested, but his cry was ignored as Hayley took Tyler's hand gently and pulled him next to her. 

 

Tyler blinked, before managing a small smile back at her, portraying his thanks through his gaze. The next one to speak up looked to be the tallest boy in the group, someone who towered over the others but still managed to look like an adorable lost puppy. And someone who Tyler already knew. "Did you find your way around okay?" the tall guy, Dallon Weekes, asked gently. 

 

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Tyler managed out, dipping his head slightly. 

 

"Hey, I'm Josh," the punk boy sitting next to Dallon, who Tyler identified as the cute boy called Josh, piped up with a warm smile. "Sorry about Bren, he's just the type to always push his way around," he added with a small playful glare to said boy. "The girl next to me is Melanie, and usually Ryan sits with us but I think he has detention." 

 

Melanie grinned, and Tyler instantly found her adorable. "Hi Ty! Oh, I can call you that right?" she asked, biting her lip then grinning when Tyler nodded. "Great! So, you're from another school?" 

 

Tyler frowned, trying to think of how to word it. "I was, uh, home-schooled up until now. My parents didn't really want me going to public school, and I don't know why," he explained quietly, watching for the reactions. He expected them to laugh at him or something, since home-schooling really wasnt too popular and not many understood why it was important to some families. 

 

"Oh that's pretty cool," Dallon grinned, resting his cheek in his hand. "I was home-schooled too for all of elementary school, but my parents decided that high school would be good for me."

 

Josh shrugged, and Tyler noted that Hayley seemed to be eyeing her punk friend. "I've gone to public school all my life," he said nonchalantly, while the rest of them nodded which told Tyler that no one else had been homeschooled. 

 

Tyler was about to reply, when a certain head of blonde hair caught his eye. He blinked, squinting a little bit, not noticing everyone else trying to see what he was looking hard at. "Is that..." he trailed off, before his eyes widened. "It is! It's Jenna!" he exclaimed quietly, careful not to draw too much attention to himself or the group, since he wasn't too fond of people watching him. 

 

The group turned to look, and Hayley giggled. "Oh so you  _do_ know her," she said happily, before whipping out her phone. A moment later, Jenna picked out her phone from her pocket and turned their way, waving at them all and heading over. "I just let her know you're here." 

 

"Tyler!" Jenna gasped, and without warning she had leapt forward, wrapping her arms around the small boy's thin shoulders tightly. "Oh, I knew it was you as soon as the rumours started! It's so good to see you!" 

 

Said boy froze, not used to as much physical contact from another person. But he soon warmed up to the touch and smiled, melting into the hold. "Its good to see you too," he mumbled, leaning against her. He heard her giggle, and his cheeks went red, but he didn't let go of her; finally enjoying the warmness of another human being. "I can't believe you're at this school." 

 

Jenna pulled back, a smile apparent on her beautiful face. "Silly, I did mention it. You must have forgotten," she huffed, sitting down across from him and next to Dallon. "As soon as you told me you were coming here, I told you." 

 

Tyler felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment, puffing his lip out a little bit. Hayley leant forward, grinning. "So how do you two know each other?"

 

"Oh uh-" 

 

"Our parents know each other," Jenna hummed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "We met when we were really little, our parents wanted us to end up marrying together but we really don't know each other like that." 

 

The quiet boy nodded, sighing. "Jenna's nice, she's been there for me a lot," he said quietly, averting his eyes when the others looked at him. "But I couldn't date her like that, not if it wouldn't feel real." 

 

Jenna rolled her eyes, smiling. "Always the one thinking about others." 

 

"Wait, Tyler I thought you said that you moved to here from another state," Melanie pointed out, tilting her head. "Jenna, did you move from that state?"

 

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, Tyler used to live here but then they had to move away, we actually haven't seen each other for about 12 years," she explained, resting her arms on the table. "We always talked though, I don't think we went a day without talking actually." 

 

"Jenna was really my only friend," Tyler piped up, trying not to sound pitiful. "I did have the basketball team, but I didn't really talk to them outside of basketball related topics," he shrugged. 

 

"Jenna mentioned you a lot," Hayley piped up, grinning when Tyler seemed to go red again. "Well not in that way, she just talked about this amazing friend she had that played sports." 

 

Melanie squealed at that, her eyes lighting up. "Oh! Are you gonna join the school's basketball team?" she asked excitedly.

 

Tyler blinked, "I uh- yeah, my dad wants me to? But I really don't think I'll make it," he spluttered, avoiding looking directly at everyone. "I'll try though. It's good to have extracurricular activities on your applications." 

 

"I think you'll make it," Dallon grinned, nodding. "Honestly, I don't know much about you but you've got nothing to lose. And hey, we'll drop by and support you." The rest of the group nodded their support, all of them with smiles on their faces. Tyler was taken aback by the support, simply choosing to instead duck his head to hide his eyes as they watched him. 

 

He was only saved by the bell that rang, signalling the end of lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone lovely has begun to translate this fic to russian, if you're interested then here is the russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6055410
> 
> thank you Newtonna for translating it!

**Author's Note:**

> Michael was indeed Michael Clifford uvu


End file.
